


Namesake

by mavjade



Series: Descendents [5]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Pregnancy, discussion of canon death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavjade/pseuds/mavjade
Summary: Josh and Donna discuss naming their child and Josh has passionate opinions on what to name him.Takes place a few years into the Santos administration.Part of the Bri-and-Mav future 'verse, but this story can fully stand on its own.





	Namesake

**Author's Note:**

> If you've not read anything in the Bri-and-Mav future 'verse (Bri_Cheese's Future 'verse series: http://archiveofourown.org/series/882351 and my Descendents Series) the only thing you need to know is that while in office, the Santos' had a son they named Leo-Vincente, Elvie for short. 
> 
> When Bri_Cheese and I were writing our first stories in this future verse of ours, we both named kids Leo independently. I was thinking about how awkward that might be for the second parents to name their son something so close to their friends, this story is a result of that.

“Josh, the Santos’s just named their son Leo, we can name our child that as well,” Donna said as she gently sat down on the couch in their home, sighing as she leaned back her hand absently rubbing her very pregnant belly.

 

Josh sat down beside his wife, leaning over to take her shoes off of her feet. “Why not?”

 

Donna turned her head without it leaving the back of the couch. “Why not? Seriously?”

 

“Yes, why not? Is there some law against it I’m unaware of? I can’t recall the one that says two kids can’t have the same name. I’m pretty sure there were at least four Joshua’s in my school.”

 

“I’m sure there were, but how many of them were close to your parents?”

 

Josh sat back on the couch and pulled Donna’s feet in his lap and began to rub. “Umm..”

 

“I rest my case.” Donna laughed to herself knowing it wouldn't be the end of the discussion, but she was enjoying the feeling of her swollen feet being massaged, and she found she didn't really care.

 

“But just because my parents didn’t do it doesn’t mean we can’t,” Josh continued his argument.

 

“It’s just not something you do, Josh. It’s good manners.”

 

“Well, then wouldn’t it have been good manners not to name their son something that we’d name our kid?”

 

Donna shook her head. She loved her husband, but for all of his Ivy League education and years at top level politics, his mind was sometimes irrational and confusing to outsiders, even his wife. “That— Josh, that makes no sense. Leo meant a lot to them as well. And besides, you didn’t even know I was pregnant until Elvie was born.”

 

“There, Elvie, see, he goes by Elvie so we can name our son Leo.”

 

“That’s a nickname, do you really think the kid will want to go by Elvie his entire life?”

 

“His God-mother and former First Lady gave him that name, of course he will.”

 

“Maybe, maybe not, but that doesn’t change the fact that his name is Leo-Vincent,” Donna pointed out.

 

Josh dropped his head and stared at his wife's feet that were now just sitting in his lap. He knew he was being very stubborn, but this was something he knew he really wanted to do. “Leo is the reason this baby exists,” he practically whispered.

 

Donna laughed and poked Josh with one of her toes. “Um, I’m pretty sure Leo has nothing to do with how this baby came to be. I know I have pregnancy brain and forgetting a lot of things, but I’m pretty sure I’m remembering _this_ correctly.”

 

“I’m serious, Donna. Leo is the whole reason I went into politics. When I was little, he’d come over to the house, and he and dad would sit and argue politics. Well, not _argue_ like people argue about it today, more like debate. There were things they agreed on, and things they disagreed. They’d try to outmaneuver each other. Leo would always say my dad should have gone into politics, but dad said he loved talking about it, but the world was too cutthroat for him.

 

“Anyway, as I got older and learned more about the world, I’d join in their debates, and I’d soak up everything I could. Leo never treated me like a naive kid —which I was— but as though my thoughts and ideas had merit. His passion and love for making laws and helping people with those laws always made him seem like he was Superman to me. By the time I was ready to go to college, I knew that was the life I wanted. He helped me write my law school entry essay. He got me my first interview on the hill.

 

“He’s the reason I left the shoe-in for the Democratic nominee —a job that probably would have gotten me Chief of Staff even though I was nowhere near ready for it— for an unknown governor of New Hampshire. Without Leo’s multiple interventions we would have never met.”

 

He took Donna’s hand, “Leo is responsible for us and therefore responsible for this child." He paused for a moment and then added,I guess Dr. Freeride is responsible as well, but I’m certainly not going to name our child after him.”

 

Donna laughed and wiped away the tear that rolled down her cheek. She’d seen Josh passionate many, many times. He was quite a passionate man and would get worked up about quite a few things in life, but the feeling that he invoked when he was talking about how much Leo meant to him were on a whole different level.

 

“You’re right,” Donna finally said when she regained control over her emotions. “He does deserve Leo’s name, and Leo deserves that place of honor in our lives. Let’s name him Leo.”

 

Josh smiled, “Thank you, Donatella. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

 

“I think I do, Josh. You just showed me.”

 

“Wait a minute, did you just say I was right?”

 

“Aaand we’re right back to good ‘ol Josh Lyman.”

 

“You know you love him.”

 

“God help me, I do.”

 

Josh leaned over and put his face right beside his’s wife’s stomach. “I can’t wait to meet you, Leo Lyman.”

 

 


End file.
